


Shadowhunter One Shots

by TaintedHeronstairs



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-25
Updated: 2015-11-25
Packaged: 2018-05-03 08:00:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5283008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaintedHeronstairs/pseuds/TaintedHeronstairs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and one shots from my facebook adminning days</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Want Your Bite | Simon/Raphael

"I told you she was out of your league." Raphael said as Simon approached him.

Isabelle had broken up with him again over the smallest thing this time.

"oh eat demon blood." Simon replied though his heart just wasn't in it.

"You will get used to the heartbreak daylighter." Raphael shrugged causally then ran a hand through his hair.

"Simon." Simon rolled his eyes.

"What?" Raphael looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Simon. My name is Simon." Simon said confidently.

Raphael moved toward him for mundanes or shadowhunters it would have been too fast to see but Simon saw every moment, Simon gulped as he took in Raphael's aperance, his messy hair and cold eyes and the scar from his cross necklace, Raphael was standing awefully close to him and his face near Simon's lips.

"Simon.." Raphael said in a whisper. "It seems very intimate for me to call you that."

Simon didnt know what he was doing but his arms went around Raphael's waist and he placed his lips on Raphael's, they kissed for a moment before Simon went to Raphael's neck, his fangs grew and gave him a sharp pain in his lower lip, Simon wasn't hungry and even if he was he couldnt feed on Raphael but he had this strong urge to bite him so thats what he did, he let his teeth sink into his neck making Raphael moan, it was odd; Simon had thought he was entirely straight but something about this felt so right.


	2. Sorry Little Sister | Demon Sebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian being true to his demon self

"Sebastian thats enough! you're hurting him!" Clary squealed while he and Jace duelled as practice. 

"Relax little sister, if i was hurting him i would be in pain too" Sebastian rolled his eyes. 

Sebastian let go of Jace and left their training room and went to his room and slammed the door to let out some anger, that was the thing about demon blood it just makes you feel angry all the time, like your blood is boiling and you just want to hit something... or kill it.

He layed on his bed and stared at the ceiling planning tonights secret trip, this was all part of his plan tonight he will finally be rid of clary and he will rule the world. 

*** 

Sebastian was positive that Jace and Clary were asleep so he quickly got changed into something red and left his room quietly, he left the apartment out of the door that shouldn't exsist. He went to the seventh sacred site (i cant remember if thats what its called) he had had everything ready for weeks and he was going to allow Jace be apart of it but now that clary was here it was too dangerous for him to be involved. A small sound caught his attention but he didn't bother looking, he knew that Clary had once again been following him. 

"come out from wherever you are little sister." sebastian said with a sly grin on his face. 

Sebastian turned around to see clary step out nervously from the shadows. 

"What are you doing sebastian?" Clary asked suspiously. 

"Making the world a better place Clarissa." Sebastian went all serious. "come here"   
He motioned to her. 

Clary hesitated but did what she was told.   
"Little sister there is so much of the world i could show you" Sebastian muttered. 

"I don't understand..." Clary shook her head. 

Sebastian hugged her and took her by surprise, sebastian noticed the dagger Clary had brought with her that rested between the trim of her pants. 

"You have to understand that this is whats best," Sebastian whispered to her. "For all of us, especially Jace" 

Sebastian grabbed the dagger quicker than any shadowhunter should and stabbed the knife in the place where his father had told him was a straight kill. Clary went limp in his arms and sebastian let a few tears fall. 

"I'm so sorry Clarissa, Ave Atque Vale little sister" Sebastian cried, he wasn't sure if it was his or Jace's pain making him feel like this. 

Sebastian removed the dagger and disposed of Clary's body and cut his chest on the opposite side of Lilith's mark then headed back to the apartment where he found Jace waiting for him. 

"Sebastian are you okay? I woke up and i was bleeding." Jace asked standing up and looking concerned and sebastian went all serious. 

"no it's clary.. She attacked me, i didn't mean to hurt her but she was trying to kill me" sebastian lied and Jace's expression hardened. 

"is she-?" jace choked and couldn't finish the sentence. 

"Unfortunately," sebastian sighed. "however life goes on and we have a plan to finish." 

Sebastian said sternly and Jace straightened up and smirked, Sebastian was thankful he was the primary in the connection and not Jace otherwise the plan would fail and all would be lost


	3. A Very Malec Xmas | Malec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnus has a surprise for Alec on christmas day

Alec walked through the snow filled street and glanced at all the pretty christmas lights, when Clary had explained to Jace and Izzy and himself what christmas was he had thought it was rather odd, but as he walked and could see into mundane's windows he could see that christmas was about joy and bringing the family together. Alec thought of Max and his stomach twisted into a knot, he missed Max so much and ever since then his family hasnt been the same.

His dad was always in Idris, his mom working away in the institute and being hard on everyone, Jace always spending time with Clary and Izzy well Alec doesn't see much of Izzy anymore shes always out either hunting or spending time with simon.

Alec walked up the steps of a house and went inside, he walked to Magnus' apartment and pulled out the key from his pocket, he unlocked the door and went inside where he was shocked to see everyone sitting around a table waiting for him. 

"Its about time you got here, merry christmas sweetpea" Magnus said as he came to greet Alec with a kiss. 

"I thought we gave up on that whole sweetpea thing?" Alec chuckled in embarassment. 

Magnus shrugged. "Its a special occasion."  
   
"why is everyone here?" Alec asked as he took off his scarf, gloves and coat.

At the table he could see Luke, Jocelyn, Clary, Jace, Simon, Izzy, Jordan, Maia even his mother was there joining in their conversation. 

"To celebrate christmas of course" Clary called out to Alec. 

"I know it's a mundane thing but look even your mother is here, isn't that what christmas is really about?" Magnus smiled sweetly. 

"I suppose it is." Alec grinned and he and his boyfriend joined everyone at the table. 

"The food looks delicious" Alec complimented while looking at the feast. 

Jace turned around and whispered to Alec. "Thats because Izzy didn't cook it" Alec and Jace both laugh. 

"Hey mom how are you feeling?" Alec asked as he noticed he was sitting across from her. 

"I'm fine Alexander, although i wish Max and your father were here i'm glad to get out of the institute for awhile" she smiled genuinely. 

Magnus leaned next to Alec and whispered in his ear. "I have a present to give you later"   
Alec smiled and wondered what it could be. 

*** 

When everybody went home Magnus had rushed to his bedroom with Chairman Meow following closely behind. Alec followed behind and went in to see Magnus pick up a small box. 

"Whats that?" Alec raised an eyebrow curiously. 

Magnus turned around and handed it to Alec. "Open it" he insisted. 

Alec opened the tiny black box and inside was a silver ring with forever ingraved on it. 

"I'm confused." Alec blurted out before he could stop himself. 

"The mundanes call it a promise ring, that one day they would marry however you and i cannot get married due to the shadowhunter laws i brought this for you as a reminder and as a promise that i will love you forever" Magnus poured his heart out into the last bit of the sentence. 

A tear escaped Alec's eye as he smiled with joy and put the ring on and threw away the box. 

"It's perfect Magnus, you're perfect, i love you." Alec exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around Magnus and kissed him. 

"I love you too Alexander" Magnus mumbled into the kiss then grinned.


	4. Clueless Shadowhunter | Clace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary shows Jace the true meaning of a Mundane Christmas

"Clary! Is it true?" Jace exclaimed as he came in through her bedroom window at Luke's house. 

Jace had been staying with Simon and Jordan again to get away from the institute, Jace sat on the end of Clary's bed and looked at her. 

"Is it true?" he asked again. 

"is what true?" Clary frowned in confusion. 

"Does a fat man in a red suit really stalk you and come inside your house while you sleep?" Jace asked worriedly. 

"What are you on about?" Clary laughed. 

"You know the fat man in the red suit with reindeers?" Jace said. 

"You mean santa? Well yes that is supposedly right but where is this coming from?" Clary stared at him in amusement. 

"Simon was telling me all about the mundane holiday called christmas" Jace explained and Clary rolled her eyes. 

"You actually listened to Simon?" Clary laughed. 

"Well.. Yeah" Jace muttered embarassed and scratched the back of his neck akwardly. 

"Jace, you should know by now that Simon likes to scare you with mundane traditions." Clary couldn't help but laugh and Jace didnt mind, he had always loved Clary's laugh. "If it really frightens you i promise to show you what christmas is really about, no come here and go to sleep or you'll get put on Santa's naughty list for being awake while he brings the presents." 

Jace crawled up beside her and took off his shoes and his shirt and got under the blankets and they fell asleep while cuddling each other. 

*** 

Jace stood next to Simon and watched as Clary opened her presents, they went outside and made snowman then went inside for a small feast with Luke, Jocelyn and simon and then afterwards they sat down and watched carols and a couple of christmas movies, at night Jace got up to leave. 

"I guess christmas isn't so bad after all... I'm still a bit iffy about this santa guy though" Jace laughed. "Well i better go, i should probably go see Alec" Jace was just about to leave. 

"Jace wait!" Clary called. 

"yeah?" Jace turned around to see Clary holding a kind of plant. 

"Theres one more christmas-y thing i want to show you" She smiled and held the plant above their heads. 

"what is is?" Jace gazed up for a moment then back at Clary. 

"A mistletoe.." Clary said before she pressed her lips to his and they kissed very passionately. 

When Jace and Clary pulled away Clary took down the mistletoe and smiled at him. 

"Merry Christmas Jace Wayland-Herondale-Morgenstern-Lightwood"


	5. Annoying Jem | Heronstairs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short drabble that i never finished

Will sat at the dining table reading by the witchlight instead of eating. 

"Will how many times have you been told not to read at the table" Jem scolded him and Will looked up. 

"I havent as a matter of fact." Will grinned cheekily. 

If there was anything William loved more than reading it was definately annoying Jem and Jessamine who at this moment was glaring at him in annoyance. 

*** 

After dinner Will and Jem went to the weapon room just for something to do, Jem picked up a blood covered seraph blade. 

"well this definately needs a clean." Jem said observantly. 

"Jem don't touch that you could get demon pox!" Will exclaimed. 

"Will there is no such thing as demon pox" Jem rolled his eyes. 

"Thats what the clave want you to think but truth is its all a big conspiracy theory and who knows we could be infected right now" Will gasped and Jem rolled his eyes again. 

"You never learn Herondale, you never learn." James gave a little smile in amusment.


	6. Family Is All We Need | Clebastian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian tries his hardest to redeem himself and become Jonathan Morgenstern; the boy from his deepest desires.

"This is insane." Sebastian muttered to himself as he walked up to the front door of a house.   
Sebastian knocked on the door gently and bit his lip nervously. 

'This is definately insane' Sebastian thought to himself then the door opened. 

Clary stood in front of him, her green eyes wide in fear, her red hair blew in the breeze. Clary tried to shut the door but sebastian stopped it from shutting. 

"Clarissa wait, please just hear me out." Sebastian begged. 

"what could you possibly want?" clary growled. 

"A family.. As i understand it mundanes call this christmas eve? And tomorrow is a time of family and friends and i-" Sebastian tried to explain. 

"but you're not a mundane" Clary rolled her eyes. 

"well yeah i realise that but.. You aren't going to believe any of this why am i even bothering to do so.. Sorry for disturbing you little sister" sebastian turned and started walking away. 

"Sebastian wait." Clary called and sebastian turned to face her. "come in but one thing goes wrong and i will kill you" 

"come now little sister do you really think i'd ask for something like this just to screw it up?" sebastian sniggered. 

"but the apartment and jace.." Clary said confused. 

"not to be mean or anything but i really didn't want you there" sebastian furrowed his eyebrows.  
   
Clary smiled and shrugged. "fair enough, are you coming inside?" Clary held the door open. 

Sebastian stepped inside but then stopped and looked at his little sister. 

"what will Joce- our mother think?" he asked. 

"i think we're about to find out" Clary said shutting the door and pointing to the loungeroom.  
   
"What is he doing here?!" Jocelyn snapped as she stood up in alertness. 

"Mom dont worry it's nothing bad.." Clary tried to reassure her. 

"I um.. Joce- Mom.. I was wondering if i could celebrate christmas with you and Clarissa, i would really like to know what it means to have family." Sebastian stammered nervously. 

Jocelyn eyed him suspiciously before looking at clary who grabbed sebastian's hand to try and convince her. 

"Very well then, you may sleep on the couch for tonight, Clary grab some blankets." Jocelyn agreed. 

"Thank you" Sebastian smiled. 

*** 

Sebastian lay awake on the couch unable to sleep, he took the blankets of and walked to Clary's room and knocked. 

"Clarissa" Sebastian whispered. 

"come in?" Clary said and sebastian went in and sat on her bed. 

Clary sat up and looked at her older brother, he had a sad look on his face and his eyes which were black as night seemed so vulnerable. 

"Are you okay?" Clary asked worriedly. 

"If i was raised by Joce- i mean our mother instead of our father.. Do you think things would be different? Do you think it'd be possible for me to actually be good instead of having to try so hard?" sebastian sighed.

"its a possibility now Jonathan you just need to keep with it" Clary put her hand on his shoulder. 

"it's a struggle little sister i cant seem to fight the demon blood" Sebastian shook his head. 

"Despite all you've done i believe you have good in you.. Even if it's deep down." Clary smiled reassuringly. 

"how can you be so sure?" Sebastian frowned. 

Clary smirked knowingly. "would you be here if it werent true?" Clary said Matter-of-factly. 

"Good point," Sebastian nodded. "can i stay in here? I cant seem to sleep." 

"sure here" clary moved over so they could lay side by side. 

*** 

Sebastian and Clary spent most of the night getting to know each other and Clary explained what christmas is, in the morning Sebastian woke up early and turned his head to see clary still asleep, he got out of the bed and left her bedroom to see Jocelyn sitting at the table drinking a coffee, she looked like she had been crying. 

"are you alright?" Sebastian asked trying to sound concerned. 

"Jonathan why were you in Clary's room?" Jocelyn looked up from her coffee. 

"I couldn't sleep so Clarissa and i stayed up and got to know each other.. I have to admit my little sister is very fasinating." Sebastian sat at the table. "seriously are you okay?" 

"It's just so weird having you here for christmas Jonathan.." Jocelyn muttered. 

"better now than never right?" Sebastian grinned.  
   
*** 

Jocelyn, Luke, Clary, Jace and simon sat at the table with Sebastian in deep conversation. 

"So Sebastian, aside from trying to take over the world what are you into?" Simon asked as he noticed no one was making an effort to talk to Sebastian. 

"oh you know video games and the occasional vampire." Sebastian said causually. 

Jace choked on his food at that remark and sebastian laughed as horror filled simon's face. 

"Seb stop trying to scare simon." Clary laughed. 

"Oh no Clary he isn't trying it worked im absolutely mortified." Simon said and this made Sebastian and Clary laugh harder. 

"It's nice to see you two getting along so well." Jocelyn smiled. 

"He's not so bad when he isnt trying to take over the world" Clary commented. 

"yes well a dysfunctional family is better than no family" Sebastian added. 

*** 

"Thank you for letting me spend christmas with yous" Sebastian smiled genuinely. 

This was the happiest he has ever been in his life.   
"theres a room here for you when you want it" Luke said as they shook hands. 

"maybe in a couple days Lucian i have to clean my house in Alicante first." Sebastian moved to Jocelyn. 

"Thanks Mom" he hugged her. 

She hugged him back quickly then sebastian moved to Clary and Clary hugged him straight away. 

"Merry christmas, little sister." he whispered to her. 

"Merry christmas, big brother." she hugged him tightly.


	7. Unexpected Feelings | Silec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon learns that he doesnt want Izzy anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ship Simon with everyone (Mainly Jordan though) but yeah i was a pretty big Silec shipper and thats how this one shot was born ~Tyler

Alec dreaded this day more than anything, he had made a mistake with magnus and things had ended horribly between them but now jace was engolfed in heavenly fire and needs help, alec was forced against his will to seek help from Magnus, he doubted whether he was strong enough to keep it together but he insisted that he go alone.  
Alec sighed and messed about with the blue scarf that brought out his eyes as he walked towards Magnus' apartment, he paused at the door and took a deep breath.

'This is it Alexander' he thought to himself before knocking.

Magnus was lounging around on the sofa with chairman meow watching gilligan's island reruns when there was a knock on the door, Magnus frowned wondering who would vist at such a late hour, he scooped Chairman Meow up in his arms and got up to answer the door.

Alec's breath hitched in his throat when Magnus answered, he held chairman meow against his bare chest, his cat eyes stared curiously and somewhat amused at alec, alec avoided eye contact and looked down where he spotted Magnus' fluffy pink slippers.

'Only Magnus' alec shook his head and surpressed a laugh.

"If you're here to apologize Alexander im not interested" Magnus said stubbornly. 

"you've made that clear enough magnus" alec looked up weakly. "im here because we need your help" 

"My services have a price" Magnus studied him for a moment. "i shouldn't do this... but come in and have a seat" 

Alec followed magnus in, Magnus shut the door and placed Chairman Meow on the floor to roam around, Alec was used to this room always changing on a daily basis to suit Magnus' taste. Alec glanced at the sofa unsure if he should sit, he felt so uncomfortable just being around Magnus right now, he straighted his posture and stared at the back of Magnus' head as Magnus made himself a drink.

"So what have the nephillim done now that cant be fixed?" Magnus sounded different to Alec.

A few months ago when he spoke he would be drawn to him, every moment wanting just to hear his voice but now- there was nothing, this confused Alec, he knew he had been torn for awhile but this was ridiculous, Alec must have had a stupified look on his face because Magnus raised an eyebrow at him quizically.

"Clary stab- wait weren't you there when Simon got Glorious from Raziel?" Alec distinctly remembered the fact that Magnus usually knows all when it came to their group of friends.

"Which one is Simon? honestly Alexander you know i'm no good with names" Magnus rolled his eyes.

"nevermind.. look Clary stabbed Jace with the sword instead of Sebastian and now Jace is filled with Heavenly Fire... Mom consulted the silent brothers but so far they haven't been able to help- i thought.. er well actually mom thought that you would be able to help jace or at least have connections to someone who can" Magnus nodded taking in Alec's words then pouted his lips in thought.

"Interesting.. very interesting but im afraid i cant help you" Magnus noticed alec still hadnt sat down.

"please? Magnus please, Jace is my parabatai i cant possibly live with myself if i cant help him" Alec pleaded.

"Look it's not that i cant help you.. i just simply don't want too, i have better things to do with my time than waste it on stupid nepillim" Magnus sat on the sofa one arm draped over the arm rest and the other holding his drink poshly.

"dont let jace pay for my mistake Magnus" Alec felt infuriated with the way Magnus was acting right now.

Magnus glanced up at Alec with his eyebrows furrowed together in annoyance. "well maybe you should have thought of that before you considered making a deal with one of my exes to take away my immortality."

"you're impossible!" Alec snapped.

Magnus dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "you know where the door is alexander, show yourself out" Magnus let out a sigh of content.

Alec turned on his heel and stormed out of the apartment feeling furious and helpless, he decided to take a walk, being annoyed and bringing bad news wouldnt exactly work well with jace.

Alec wandered around aimlessly, when he finally looked up he realized he made his way to Hyde park; Fae land.

It wasn't this that caught his attention though, it was boy throwing stones in the pond, his brown hair was a mess and if there was any less light you would think it was black, he had a look of concentration on his face but he also looked lost in a sense, Alec walked over to him and cleared his throat to grab the boy's attention.

Simon was lost in thought until someone broke it, he looked to his right to see Alec standing there awkwardly gazing at him, he noticed Alec shift uncomfortably. They weren't really on speaking terms unless you count the gay spiderman joke awhile back, simon counted it but it wasn't enough.

"what did sonic the hedgehog do now?" simon gave him a small playful smirk but alec just stared at him dumbfoundly. "it's a mundane thing nevermind... let me rephrase, what's magnus done now?" 

ignoring the question alec shook his head. "Simon can i ask you a question?" 

"that depends- are you going to give me one of those big brother im warning you speeches about izzy?" simon scrunched up his face. "cause you might as well just punch me in the face right now it will save a lot of drama between us and izzy" 

alec raised his eyebrows in surprise. "why would i want to do that? unless you've hurt her then that is a totally different story" alec frowned.

"my question is: if i screwed up and jace is facing consequnces for what i did but i have no control over it.. does that make me a bad friend?"   
"it makes you a terrible parabatai" simon said unsypathetically but then noticed the pained look in alec's eyes. "but nobody can control magnus so really i wouldn't fuss over it" 

"i dont know what to do simon.. Jace is usually the smart one who takes charge-- i feel so helpless"  
   
"look alec this may not seem like much but i believe you can do it" simon smiled and alec did something he shouldnt have done, he leaned over and kissed simon on the lips before he could stop himself. 

It took both of them by surprise, alec pulled back with a stunned look. "im so sorry" alec turned and ran off back to the institute.

Alec went to his room and slammed the door and paced around his room wondering how he could have lost control like that, simon will hate him even more now and if izzy found out- alec stopped pacing with the sudden realization that simon is his little sisters boyfriend, alec sighed and got changed before getting into bed and falling asleep to distract himself, except it didnt work he had dreamt of simon.

***

Alec awoke the next day to the sound of his phone, alec answered it sleepily. 

"hello?" he yawned as he spoke.

"alec meet me at the park" the caller hung up before alec could register the voice as simon's.

Alec got up and had a shower and put his hunting gear on and grabbed a few seraph blades just in case something shows up. Alec made his way to the park where he saw simon straight away, alec stalked over to him.

"im sorry for-" simon interupted him by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him close to him kissing him roughly.

Alec smiled into the kiss and put his arms around simon's neck and moving as close as possible to remove the space between them, alec pulled away a little to get a good look at simon. 

"but izzy?" alec frowned confused.

"i told you alec you might as well punch me, izzy and i broke up- things were pretty bad when i told her i had feelings for you" simon sighed.

"you mean-" to say alec was shocked was an understatement. "i cant believe this" he mumbled before smiling and kissing simon. 

Simon pulled back. "what is it with you and downworlders?" simon smirked and Alec laughed.


	8. I Remember You | Simon/Jordan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tries to remember his one true love

"You arent my girlfriend Isabelle... Im not who i used to be im sorry but im not "your simon"" Simon said stubbornly and did air quotation marks.

Isabelle looked taken aback by Simon's comment, she grunted and turned on her heel walking away angrily, the sound of her seven inch heels tapping against the floor as she walked away filled Simon's ears, he sighed and looked down at the praetor lupus pendant hanging around his neck.

"this is all your fault." Simon muttered under his breath as he sat down on the stairwell of the new york institute and took the pendant off, holding it in his hands to admire it.

He gazed at it longingly trying to remember why it was so important to him and why out of all the memories did this one make him feel the saddest at losing.

"why cant i remember you?" Simon asked in a whisper as the tears began to form in his eyes.

He sniffled and put his face in his hands sobbing quietly, he wasnt one to feel such strong emotions or show them like this but this memory was too painful and it was eating him with guilt that he couldnt even remember it.

It was then that he heard the familiar voice. "you may have forgotten me but i will never truly leave you Simon, you cant get rid of me that easily."

Simon looked up from his hands to see a tanned boy with brown hair that came down over his forehead and had curls in the lower back, his hazel eyes gazing at Simon lovingly.

"are you- a ghost?" Simon asked. 

He had learnt at the shadowhunter academy that certain people, shadowhunter or mundane, were gifted with "the sight" and could see ghosts.

"no Si," Jordan shook his head. "im a memory.."

Simon gazed at him bewildered and was beginning to think he was going crazy if he was seeing his own memories in front of him.

"you want to remember right?" The boy, Jordan, asked. 

Simon nodded his head. "more than anything."  
"Then close your eyes and search deep inside your heart, try to remember how much i love you... How much i will always love you."

Simon did as he was told and closed his eyes, he clutched the pendant tightly in his hand and held it close to his heart as he tried his hardest to think. After several long minutes a memory came to him.

Simon and the boy were playing video games in an unrecognisable apartment.

"will you stop cheating!" Simon groaned as Jordan won again.

"hey im not cheating you are." Jordan said tackling vampire Simon to the ground.

Simon chuckled and smiled up at Jordan, Jordan smiled down at him with a twinkle in his eye and a cheeky smile on his face. He leaned down and pressed their lips together kissing Simon passionately, Simon closed his eyes and kissed back intensely enjoying the taste of the older's lips. 

They pulled apart to breathe and Jordan let out a content sigh. "I love you Simon Lewis."

"I love you too." Simon said and kissed him again.

That had been two days before Jordan's death and the horror filled events that Simon was glad he didnt remember.

Simon's eyes opened suddenly with his memory of his secret lover retrieved. "Jordan."


End file.
